scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Fanon Adventure Part 3 The Choice
"ARE YOU CRAZY!!!!" shouted Gamer and Fairy "YOU CANT FIGHT STALKER HE WILL TEAR YOU APART!!!" shouted Gamer "HE WILL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!!!" shouted Fairy "YOU CANT JUST..." Shouted Gamer before hearing something "shh" went Maxwell hearing a voice "i have good ears let me see" said Gamer "what are they saying" said Fairy "are you sure you heard something down here sir there is nothing much down here" "i heard shouting i know someone is down here" "commander tear this house apart untill you find someone i want them alive unless they fight back" "yes sir" "Enemys" said Gamer "we need to help the others" said Maxwell "are you insane" said Fairy "you got a better idea than fighting enemys" said Maxwell "yes but we need a giant bucket of water" said Fairy "water thats it" said Gamer. "the city dam remember it has thousands of gallons of water if we destroy it the city will be flooded" said Gamer "good idea but all flood shelters have been destroyed" said Maxwell "what about the tallest building" said Fairy "its to weak to stand in a flood" said Maxwell "any other idea" said Gamer "no not really no" said Maxwell "i always thought i would use this" said Gamer. Another secret passage was revealed "this will take us to a weak point in the dam remember the slightest disturbance on that spot the entire dam goes down" the three friends ran through the passage as fast as they could as for the people of the city they were losing "keep shooting!" shouted the chief of police "ahh" went another officer getting shot "keep everyone inside the tallest building we have stronger defences inside everyone inside now!!!" shouted the chief of police "got another one" shouted Gamer's dad who everyone calls Hunter "ah" went another inmate getting shot "activate all defences" shouted the chief of police. Meanwhile at the city dam Maxwell and his friends made it "look at the city the whole place is on fire" said Gamer most of the city was on fire a tall building fell "alright lets take down this dam" said Maxwell the three did a ton of damage on the weak spot nothing worked "nothing" said Fairy "nothing worked" said Maxwell then a tiny piece of lint landed on the weak spot immediately the entire dam broke apart. "sir" said an Enemy sergeant "what" said an Enemy general the enemy sergeant pointed to the massive amount of water coming towards them "oh shoot" said the enemy general "EVERYONE BRACE FOR IMPACT!!" shouted the chief of police as the water was closing in on the tallest building. The water hit the tallest building wicked hard the tallest building barely held its position. Thousands of Enemys were defeated the water level began to drop rapidly. Maxwell Gamer and Fairy had already defeated thousands of enemys and their adventure did not even start the wind blew gently as our heroes stood on what was left of the dam. "wow" said Maxwell "i know we defeated thousands of enemys already and we havent even started our adventure" said Gamer "just call me fairy" said Fairy "2 things 1 i know right and 2 i meant wow that" said Maxwell pointing to a mysterious entrance at the bottom of the river "this map says the ancient book is in a temple hidden deep underground inside a grotto only the chosen one can wield this book but once the chosen one has this book he must protect it at all cost because an energy shield protects it once the chosen one touches the book the shield wears off then the book can be used by anyone the chosen one must face an ancient trial and a mysterious being of great evil the being must be defeated for the chosen one to prove himself worthy of handling the book" said Maxwell "lets go" said Gamer "wait Maxwell must learn the scribblenaut powers before this or else he wont make it" said Fairy "lets see powers or book we should go for the book if Stalker finds this place then we will never get the book" said Gamer "and if Maxwell goes without powers then he wont make it" said Fairy "lets let Maxwell decide" said Gamer "fine what do you think Maxwell powers or book" said Fairy "Gamer has a point about getting the book first if Stalker finds this place he will destroy everything but Fairy is right about the powers i wont have a chance of getting the book" said Maxwell. Now Maxwell had to make an impossible choice either go for the book before Stalker finds the entrance or train to become a master scribblenaut to increase his chances of surviving the temples trials. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts